A Walk in the Gardens
by lutefa
Summary: Alanna decides to have her own fun while Jon is out with the ladies. GoldenLake Advent Calendar Prompt #6


This was a prompt made for GoldenLake's Advent Calendar prompt number six:Mistletoe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything within the realms of Tortall, all belongs to Tamora Pierce.

And now to the fic, Enjoy!

She slipped out of the crowded ball room. Jon wouldn't notice that she was missing; he was yet again hung up on the fair Lady Delia. That didn't mean that she couldn't have fun. A grin spread on her face as she tread softly down the hall, edging around corners in an attempt not to be caught.

Alanna crept into her chambers and unlocked the chest of women's things she kept at the foot of her bed. All of the items that she and Mistress Cooper had bought lay on top, complete with a bejeweled mask for masked balls like tonight. It was a simple mask, only a few scattered amethyst gems for elegance and made of a silver fabric. The mask fastened to her hair with small unseen clips that held it in place, but allowed her to use her hands. Alanna always did prefer practicality over beauty.

She slid into her simple lilac colored dress, and carefully applied lip rouge before placing her wig on her head. Alanna completed her outfit with the silver and purple mask, ensuring that nobody in court would recognize her, most of all Jonathan. As long as she was back in her rooms before midnight, Jonathan wouldn't even know.

Creeping back down the stairs, careful that nobody would catch her coming from a squires rooms, she reentered the ball. It was a mass of bedecked bodies, all shimmering with the midwinter's night time glow. Staying off to the side, Alanna enviously watched her prince dance with lady after lady, her heart sinking with every song.

Sighing, Alanna exited the ballroom, knowing that her night was over. She paused only when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning she found herself staring right into the broad chest of her friend Raoul. Mask or no, she couldn't mistake his height for anybody else. Oh how fate just loved playing jokes.

"Fair Lady, I saw you across the room and wanted a dance, but then you disappeared before I could get the chance."

_Oh no_, Alanna thought, _just what I need._

"I was just heading back to my rooms; I seem to have come down with a head cold. I wouldn't want you to catch it." Alanna said smiling as she backed into an arch way. Of all the luck, one of her gallant friends had arrived; determined to woo her.

Taking her gloved hand he pleaded, "Are you sure you couldn't stay for just one dance?"

Sighing she knew it would be easier to let him twirl her around for one short dance then to have him follow her to her rooms, which weren't were any lady's rooms ought to be.

"Maybe just a short dance, then I really should be going."

The look on the giant's face was priceless, his smile glowing as he practically dragged her back to the ballroom.

Nervously she let him sit his hand on her waist, placing hers on his shoulder. It had been a long time since she had danced with a man, especially a man other than Jonathan.

_Oh who cares about him_, she chided herself. _I'm here to enjoy myself, not think of him tonight._

And so she found herself being whirled around the dance floor by her friend, the sea of other faces turning into a blur in the dim lighting. The candles twinkled around them as one dance turned into two, and two into three, and so on until they danced out into the gardens, laughing their way down the paths and underneath a trellis.

"So my lady, may I have your name?"

Alanna laughed. "It's a masked ball; you can't know who I am until midnight. That's the point of all of the masks."

Raoul smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Alanna's ear and her breath caught in her chest. She hadn't imagined that she could feel these butterflies with anybody other than Jonathan. She pressed her hand against his chest.

"Don't be scared Lady, I wouldn't hurt you." He whispered into her ear.

Alanna glanced up "Mistletoe." She breathed.

"So it is," Raoul sighed before placing his lips on hers.

It took her a moment before responding, but she soon melted into him and lost herself in his embrace. The moment couldn't last though, for then the clock began to sound. Midnight had come at last, and while this should be the time that she should reveal herself, she was no lady and this moment should have never happened.

Alanna pulled away with a strength that a Lady ought not to have.

"I have to go." She declared.

"But I don't have your name." Raoul exclaimed.

But Alanna had already turned on her heel and dashed away before Raoul could remove her mask. She hurried down the hallways and into her room, closing the door tightly behind her. Sighing she leaned against the door frame, catching her breath before changing clothing and crawling into her bed.

_What an interesting night_, Alanna thought. _I almost wish…but no. It couldn't ever be._

And with that she blew out her candle, knowing that the next morning a mysterious Lady with purple eyes and exaggerated beauty would be the talk amongst her friends. How was she going to explain this one to Jonathan and Faithful?

Review?

~Lutefa


End file.
